mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Mode
A Challenge or Challenge Mode is a regularly held event that usually starts on Friday and lasts around two weeks (usually shorter for repeats), in which players must beat 63 (repeatable for one further time at hard difficulty for 126 total) battles within that time for various prizes, but they are most well-known for unlocking challenge characters, which are the main source of new and more powerful characters for every player's roster. Raiden/Thunder God is the first known challenge character. Some challenges may be repeated. So far, Kung Lao/Revenant, Erron Black/Gunslinger, Sonya Blade/Kold War, Triborg/Cyrax (LK-4D4), Triborg/Smoke (LK-7T2), Triborg/Sektor (LK-9T9), Kenshi/Elder God, Kung Jin/Marksman, Scorpion/Kold War, Sub-Zero/Kold War, Kitana/Dark Empress, Jade/Assassin, Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable, Baraka/Scourge and Tanya/Treacherous are known to have been officially repeated. Each challenge has five challenge towers; challenge tower 1 to 4 has 12 fights and 5 has 15, including a boss fight against the challenge's unique character. Challenge battles can be done alongside Battle Mode without resetting progress. They can be done in any order, you don't need to complete a tower to work on another, although you still need to beat the matches in order. Completing towers 1 & 2 will reward players with Koins, completing towers 3 & 5 will reward players with Souls, completing tower 4 rewards the player with a free Kard Pack and completing all towers reward players with the challenge character. Additionally, after completing the Normal difficulty, you can do the more challenging Hard difficulty for the same rewards plus the character-specific equipment for completing it. It is possible to simply pay Koins and Souls to skip battles. This has a high price however, so try to avoid unnecessarily spending Koins and Souls during the challenge, as players may be forced to skip some battles they are unable to beat. Challenge Characters Here is a list of all challenge characters in roughly chronological order (not counting repeats). Note that while the Challenge Pack and Elite Pack only contains challenge characters (including Diamond characters for the latter), new challenge characters are usually added to the pack several months after the challenge expired, and not immediately. The Elite Pack does not contain Raiden/Thunder God however. * Raiden/Thunder God * Liu Kang/Flaming Fists * Mileena/Piercing * Jax Briggs/Heavy Weapons * Sonya Blade/Kold War * Erron Black/Gunslinger * Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable * Kenshi/Ronin * Raiden/Dark * Kung Lao/Revenant * Kitana/Dark Empress * Johnny Cage/Undead Hunter * Reptile/Kraken * Shinnok/Bone Shaper * Kotal Kahn/Dark Lord * Kung Jin/Marksman * Kano/Klassic * Jacqui Briggs/High Tech * Scorpion/Kold War * Triborg/Cyrax (LK-4D4) * Triborg/Smoke (LK-7T2) * Triborg/Sektor (LK-9T9) * Ermac/Pharaoh * Kitana/Day of the Dead * Freddy Krueger/Nightmare * Sub-Zero/Kold War * Sonya Blade/Klassic * Kenshi/Elder God * Quan Chi/Tournament * Triborg/Sub-Zero (LK-520) * Baraka/Scourge * Tanya/Treacherous * Jade/Assassin Trivia * There are no challenge versions of Cassie Cage and D'Vorah yet. * On the other hand, there are no non-challenge versions of Triborg, Baraka, Jade, Shinnok and Freddy Krueger. * Prior to the release of Sonya Blade/Kold War, challenges are not unique with special boss characters and special modifiers and are instead, the challenge character fighting alone with two regular modifiers. * Challenges from Update 1.10 onwards had bosses with the same modifier, being immune to DoTs and growing stronger as the match progresses. Category:Game Modes